HorrorMovieFans
HorrorMovieFans(aka HMF) Is a Horror fan website that was formed largley out of the ashes of the IMDB (Internet Movie Database) forurms. Many of the sites founding members branched away from the IMBD boards and formed their own little website. According to some the site first started on Pro-Boards then later got it's own domain name, thurs HMF was formed. Over the years it has grown from a small time fan site to a well known horror fan community. As of 2008 the site has spawned a online radio show called HMF Radio Network (the show has since spawned some sister shows) and has become a reconized name in the world of Horror films. It's also known for it's support of those in the Paranormal Investigation field. Audrey Rose (1977) Based on 's novel. Felitta's six-year-old son could play the piano perfectly, despite the fact that he'd never had a single lesson in his short life. The bizarre development led Felitta to contact an occultist and resulted in the author's belief in reincarnation. A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) admitted that he was partly inspired by an LA Times article about a group of Cambodian immigrants who all died while in the throes of a nightmare. The Girl Next Door (2007) Loosely inspired by the death of , who was tortured and eventually killed by her next-door neighbour in 1965. She was just 16 years old at the time of her death, when she and her sister were left in the care of Baniszewski while her parents worked away. The crime was described as "the most terrible crime ever committed in the state of Indiana" by the prosecutor during the court case. Open Water (2003) American tourists Tom and Eileen Lonergan disappeared near the in January 1998 when a diving company left them behind after failing to take a headcount. Two days later, the company realised their mistake and manned a search, but the Lonergans were never found. The Strangers (2008) Director revealed the movie's premise was based on an incident that happened to him; as a kid a stranger appeared at his door, asked for someone who didn't live there and left. He later found out that a series of break-ins occurred in his neighbourhood that night. On top of that, he also drew inspiration from the infamous Manson killings, carried out by the minions of occultist . Borderland (2007) Berman's film was inspired by the story of , a leader of a cult where human sacrifice was openly practiced. Constanzo kidnapped and killed members of drug cartels when he was denied a share in the business. The mutilation he carried out was horrendous. The Mothman Prophecies (2002) Author 's book was inspired by his own investigations into the in in 1966 and 1967. Several locals reported seeing a winged creature with red eyes over the course of a year. In the book, Keel eventually links his detective work with that of others, in particular the in 1967. The Possession (2012) Director says the story of the box was his inspiration for the film. Jewish folklore states that a dybbuk is malicious spirit that can possess the living. Numerous owners of one specific box that went for sale on eBay reported strange phenomena happening around it. The Hills Have Eyes (1977) wrote the script for this film based on the legend of , the head of a 16th century clan of cave-dwellers. They lived there for 25 years, canabalizing on an estimated 1,000 people before they were discovered and killed. The Blob (1958) Meteoric jelly is a commonly-found substance referred to as ' '. The Blob was inspired by an event in 1950, when Philadelphia cops discovered a massive glob of the jelly that dissolved when they tried to move it. The Entity (1981) In 1974, paranormal investigators and visited the home of resident , who claimed that she'd been assaulted by some sort of entity. While at Bither's home, Gaynor and Taff allegedly saw objects moving of their own accord and a strange apparition. The Town That Dreaded Sundown (1976) A spate of murders in the 1940s, called the , were carried out by the so-called . Over a ten week period, the Phantom Killer murdered eight people... and the culprit was never found. Child's Play (1988) Writer based the Child's Play script on the case of a nurse who allegedly put a voodoo curse on the author , transforming one of his childhood dolls into a night-time menace. Them (2006) Directors and based their film on the case of an Austrian couple who were staying at their Romanian holiday home when they were attacked and killed by three teenagers. Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986) The character of Henry is loosely based on the stories of real-life serial killer , who claims to have killed up to 3,000 people. Though that remains unverified (and Lucas even recanted those statements), he was at the centre of 11 murder cases and blamed being bullied as a child as part of the reason he became a killer. I Spit on Your Grave (1978) Writer/director took inspiration from one of his own experiences in in 1974. There, he came across a woman who had been raped and beaten, but when he took her to the police, she was allegedly treated unfairly. Zarchi stated that the character of Jennifer Hills came out of that incident: she's somebody who takes matters into her own hands. The Conjuring (2013) Ed and Lorraine Warren were real-life investigators who claim to have investigated over 10,000 paranormal cases. One of those cases was that of the Perron family, whose new Rhode Island home was being haunted by a malevolent witch called , who had lived there in the 19th century. The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) Inspired from the case of a 16-year-old German girl called . After experiencing a major epileptic seizure, she began to suffer from intense depression and suicidal thoughts. After being admitted to a psychiatric hospital, the devout teen began to hear voices and have aversions to religious objects. The church stepped in to perform an exorcism, which took ten months to accomplish, and Michel died shortly afterwards from malnutrition. Wolf Creek (2005) Two men provided the inspiration for 's film: who, in the nineties, would kidnap hitchhikers and torture them in the woods, and , who was responsible for killing a British tourist. The Amityville Horror (1979) A case investigated by paranormal detectives Ed and Lorraine Warren, the book on which the film's based (by ) is reportedly based on the experiences of the real Lutz family. There have been numerous lawsuits about the story's legitimacy over the years. Rumors suggest that the Warrens and Anson made the whole thing up. The Silence of the Lambs (1990) Author based Buffalo Bill on a number of serial killers, including (skinning his victims) and (using a cast to lure in innocent women). Harris also based the relationship between Starling and Lecter on that between Bundy and , a criminal profiler and professor at the University of Washington. Psycho (1960) based his novel very loosely on , the serial killer who murdered women in Wisconsin. Bloch didn't use Gein as a template for his story. He only started writing his novel at the time Gein was arrested. The Exorcist (1973) Blatty's book was itself inspired by the case of , the pseudonym given to a boy who was allegedly possessed in 1949. The Catholic Church was brought in to perform an exorcism. In the years since, the general consensus is that Doe suffered from an extreme, undiagnosed mental illness. Jaws (1975) 's book was inspired by the story of fisherman , who caught a great white shark in Long Island in 1964. Other writers also claim that Benchley drew inspiration from a spate of shark attacks in Jersey Shore in 1916. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) The film's plot is fictional, but the character of Leatherface is partly based on real-life serial killer , who was found in possession of nine 'human skin' masks when he was arrested. =See also= * Science Fiction Category:Paranormal Category:Entertainment